Invitation to lunch without lunch
by melamelindah
Summary: Akashi invited the Kiseki no Sedai to lunch... Some accidents and lot of fluff. Kagami/Kuroko, Murasakibara/Akashi, Midorima/Takao, Aomine/Kise.


**Good morning~**

**Recently I'm writing a lot about KnB. I love it so much :D This time I tried writing about all the Kiseki no Sedai, plus Takao and Kagami, so I hope that I made the characters as much IC as possible. If I didn't, I'm really sorry. Enjoy the story :)**

**Plot: **Akashi invited all the members of Kiseki no Sedai to lunch together with him. It would be a nice idea, except that... Akashi prepared no lunch! So the Kiseki no Sedai, plus Takao and Kagami, will try to make a decent lunch...

**Disclaimer: **KUROKO NO BASKET AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI. I ONLY OWN THE IDEA AND THE STORY.

**Note: **This contains shounen-ai, meaning BOYXBOY. Don't like, don't read ;)

* * *

___**Invitation to lunch (without lunch)**~_

There were many things that could give a migraine to Midorima, but nothing could be on a par with the situations he currently found himself in.

His horoscope had told him that it was going to be an inauspicious day and actually he had intended to stay in the bed doing nothing for all the day… But an invitation to lunch made by Akashi could not be rejected –_well, truthfully, nothing Akashi said could be rejected._

So Midorima went to Akashi's villa together with the others from Kiseki no Sedai, prepared to be part of a terrific lunch, eventually finding out that there was _no lunch_ –or better said, Akashi didn't disturb himself at all for cooking something, because he probably expected that they were going to cook for him. At this point, the concept of _invitation_ looked totally inappropriate, but since Akashi seemed to think that this was perfectly normal nobody dared to state the opposite.

In short, Akashi had invited them only because he didn't have the nerve of cooking by himself and he needed some people to do it for him. Well… actually, it was typical of him.

Midorima considered the idea of running away for a long time, but since he knew that Akashi wouldn't forgive him he was forced to put up with those three idiots –Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara, who in terms of cooking were not more useful than him.

Even Kise, who was the best cooker out of Kiseki no Sedai's memebers, was not being helpful since he was continuously disturbed by Aomine; the blue-haired guy could be a basketball genius, but it was the only thing he was a genius in. He and Murasakibara, who immediately started to eat everything he could, was being not only useless, but even harmful. Midorima soon started to lose his already little patience.

"No, no, no!" Kise protested _again. "_Aominecchi, you cannot squash every egg like that! Uff, you have no delicacy at all…"

"And who the fuck cares! You play housewife, not me!"

"Excuse me, and what would this mean?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DAMN IT!" Midorima shouted, stopping himself from the impulse of launching the frying pan and the dipper and all the instruments he had near him towards Aomine's sick head. Aomine didn't seem to be scared, while Kise looked worried.

"But, Midorimacchi! It's all his fault, he's… provoking me!" The blonde complained, pouting.

Midorima glared intensely at them, but he preferred not to comment because Akashi was observing them, sitting comfortably on the sofa, and he looked like he was enjoying the scene. Midorima never liked this side of Akashi's character; against Akashi's evilness, no lucky-object could help…

Akashi looked like he wanted to say something, but suddenly Murasakibara approached him with a bowl of fruit in his right hand.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry…" he murmured as he sat near him on the sofa.

Akashi nodded, starting to slip on the other lap, where he sat quietly, and then started to feed him with grapes and strawberries from the bowl.

Kise, Aomine and Midorima were busy observing the strange and rather disturbing scene in front of their eyes, when someone knocked on the door.

"I'm going." Midorima said, wanting himself out of that embarrassing situation. Aomine immediately followed him and managed to open the door first, meeting Kuroko, Kagami and Takao.

"Huh? Tetsu?" Aomine let him enter, surprised, then closed the door again.

There were some minutes of silence, in which Kiseki no Sedai's members wondered how was it possible for them not to notice Kuroko's absence; then Kagami, who was left out there, started to thump furiously on the door.

"ASSHOLE, LET ME IN!" He roared.

"Aominekun, I'd be very grateful if you could let Kagami in too." Kuroko said nonchalantly.

Aomine looked very annoyed and snorted. Midorima decided it was the moment for him to be superior and went to open the door; just, when he opened the door Kagami was not the first to meet him, but Takao, who jumped on him and gave him a big breaking-bones hug.

"Shinchan! Your mobile is off and I couln't contact you, I was worried~" he said, closing the door with a kick and leaving Kagami out again.

Before his companion could start screaming again, Kuroko went to open to him. Kagami went in, furiously complaining against Aomine, Midorima and Takao, and Kuroko had to squeeze in between him and Aomine to prevent them from killing each other.

"Tetsuya…" That was the moment Akashi spoke. "I do not remember telling you to bring other people." His tone was quiet but dangerous and made Kagami shudder, while Takao went pale and hid behind Midorima.

"Kagami can cook very well. And it was just impossible to leave Takao behind since he was so worried about Midorimakun." Kuroko answered quietly, looking right into Akashi's eyes.

They stared at each other for a while, then Akashi started to eye Kagami up and down.

"Aka-chin, hungry~" Murasakibara suddenly complained. Akashi sighed, nodded towards Kuroko and Kagami and turned to feed Murasakibara a strawberry, who this time licked his fingers too.

"Well… since we have Akashikun's permission, you can start doing the cooking, Kagami." Kuroko stated and Kagami looked at him incredulous.

"What? But wasn't it an invitation? Why should I cook—" Before he could end the sentence, however, Kise and Aomine covered his mouth with their hands.

"Shut it, BAKAGAMI! You wouldn't want Akashi to kill all of us!" Aomine hissed, glancing worriedly at his captain, who on the other hand pretended to have heard nothing.

"Please Kagami, don't make me make a bad impression." Kuroko murmured.

"Then do not invite me the next time!" Kagami replied. Kuroko shook his head and sighed and grabbed his arm to take him into the kitchen.

"Where are the aprons?" Kuroko asked.

"Behind the door." Akashi answered without looking. Kuroko then took the most normal apron he could find –that is, an white apron without any strange pattern of running animals _(N/A: What the…?)(Akashi: it was a good offer… economic.)(N/A: …okay.)_ – and handed it to Kagami.

The red-haired guy of Seirin snorted and resigned to his role.

"Understood. It's useless to talk with these people." He muttered under his breath.

He wore the apron, then took a look around himself and noticed the mess the kitchen was in.

"Wha—The hell did you do in there?!" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Well, I tried cooking something, but Aominecchi did everything he could to obstacle me." Kise answered crossing his arms to his chest. "Kagamicchi, can you really cook?" He added curious.

Kagami snorted, and Kuroko went to answer before he could.

"Yes. He's really good at cooking, so please let him do." He stated.

"Are we sure he won't poison us?" Aomine asked sceptycal.

"MAYBE I SHOULD!" Kagami replied irritated.

"Kagami, we have eggs, rice and fish." Kuroko stated without batting an eye.

"Well… those were the only things Murasakibara couldn't eat. They are raw." Aomine observed.

Kagami sighed. "Well… Okay, let's make something out of them."

"I can make biscuits!" Takao proposed. Midorima glaed at him.

"We don't have ingredients." He said, but Takao insisted "We can buy them! Let's go!"

He grabbed Midorima's arm and started dragging him towards the door… And the next instant a fork flew in the air, brushed Takao's cheek and planted itself in the door in front of them.

Everybody froze, terrified, and slowly turned towards Akashi.

"Boy, boy. Nobody said you could so easily touch something that's _mine._" He said, apparently quiet, but it was right that lovely smile which made him look dangerous. "_All my players are mine._ So, would you please take your hands off _my_ Shintarou…?"

Takao panicked and immediately obeyed him. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir!" he shrieked.

Midorima glanced at him, then stated "We were just going to do shopping. And I need to look for my lucky item for today."

A trembling silence fell in the room, then Akashi spoke again "Are you disobeying me, Shintarou?"

Midorima didn't answer, but looked down, pretending to fix his glasses instead.

"Akashikun… We need other ingredients for the lunch." Kuroko noted, cautiously.

Akashi glanced at him, then at Midorima and Takao again, then stopped smiling.

"Okay. But don't be late." He was forced to leave it. Murasakibara hugged him tenderly, as to calm him; Akashi shifted a little, but then he let the other calm him.

Takao sighed our of relief, thinking of what could have happened to him: that fork could have been a knife… and it could have been easily stuck into his head.

"Then we are off." He said in rush; Midorima took the shopping list Kuroko was handing to him and then he left together with his companion and boyfriend. When they heard the door closing, Kagami went back into the kitchen and started searching from other instruments.

"Where I can find knives?" he asked.

"Oh… _a bit everywhere_." Was the casual -almost dangerous- reply Akashi gave.

"Uhm… I think I found a set." Kise took a red box out of a drawer. They opened it and remained mouth-opened. "Waaah! How many!" Kise exclaimed, a bit shocked.

"That sounds… terrifying…" Aomine muttered shivering at the thought of what Akashi did with them. Everybody else agreed with him.

"Well." Kagami said and Kise jumped in excitement.

"Nee, Kagamicchi, let's get to work! Tell me what can I do!"

"Sit and be quiet. Don't do anything. Just breathe."

"How mean!" Kise sounded offended. "I CAN cook, for your information!"

"Could be, but you're a pain!"

"Kagamicchi~ You're insensitive~"

"Kagami, let him do something, or he would be a real pain." Kuroko interjected calmly.

Kise looked at him with tearful eyes. "Even you, Kurokocchi! You meany~"

After a while, since his continuous complaining was becoming irritating, Kagami decided to let him cut the fish to do sushi. Kise started to work enthusiastically, even more than necessary.

"I'm doing well, nee, Kagamicchi~?" He asked with so much insistence that Kagami almost thought about kicking him out, only he didn't know how Akashi would react and it'd be scary.

"Yes, you're doing wonderfully but now shut it!" he barked, annoyed, when the fish was already cut ad he did just finish mixing rice and raw egg.

"We're doing sushi, Kagami?" Kuroko asked. His face showed more emotions than usually; his eyes, which followed every gestures Kagami did, was lightened with curiosity and… something else that the Kiseki no Sedai's members didn't quite understand.

"Tetsu feels weird today." Aomine, who was put to sit to prevent him for doing any harm, was staring intensely at Kuroko. Akashi strangely stayed silent and Murasakibara looked curious.

When Takao and Midorima returned from the shopping, Kagami finished preparing sushi and started making a bittersweet sauce and omelettes, while Takao started making biscuits.

"Midorima… why do you have that leek with you?! I did not ask for that!" Kagami objected.

"It's my lucky item for today." Midorima replied without batting an eye, and nobody dared asking him more because they were used to his weirdness.

Kagami sighed and turned to his occupations, but Kuroko suddenly started tugging on his shirt; Kagami looked down at him and met his serious and waiting expression. He was surprised, but soon understood what he wanted: he took a piece of sushi, dipped it into the sauce and fed Kuroko with his hands. Kuroko's eyes seemed to shine with pure bliss.

"It's good." He murmured, making Kagami blush.

"Kuro-chin looks very happy right now." Murasakibara observed quietly.

"He's happy. He's exploding with happiness!" Aomine added incredulous and envious.

"How can you tell? He has the same face as before!" Takao objected, but he shut up when Aomine sent him a what-the-hell-are-you-saying look. Midorima decided not to tell his opinion, but he was seriously starting to think that Kuroko had accepted the invitation only to get to eat Kagami's cooking. Kise hugged himself to retain from squashing Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi is adorable~" he exclaimed in both excitement and envy. Akashi continued to glare silently at Kagami, who felt cold shivers down his spine.

"Aka-chin is jealous." Murasakibara commented. Kagami backed immediately away from Kuroko and ignored him even though he was still tugging at his shirt for another bite: the ace of Seirin didn't certainly want a fork into his head.

But while Aomine and Kise continued being consumed by envy, Akashi's look rapidly changed from scolding to curiosity while staring at both Kagami and Kuroko. "I see." He murmured thoughtfully.

"You. Continue cooking." He ordered to Kagami, who nodded and obeyed at once.

Without any other interruption, the ace of Seirin, helped by Kise and Kuroko, succeeded in preparing a nice lunch –even if he still didn't like being used gratis as a cooker and a waiter; eventually Takao finished baking his famous biscuits and everybody sat around the table to eat.

"Hmm, Kagamicchi is a genius!" Kise said enthusiastically.

"Mah, nothing special…" Aomine snorted –he would never admit the contrary, or else he would lose the face- and from then on he started criticizing Kagami's cooking, drawing Kagami's anger and indignation. So, Aomine and Kagami never stopped insulting during all the lunch time; but the other commensals rather enjoyed the lunch and in the end they even got to eat Takao's biscuits.

"Awn~ I'm full and happy~" Kise commented while stretching out his arms and legs.

"I agree, but I'm still a bit hungry…" Murasakibara added, even if he had mopped up all the food he could put his hands on. "What do you think, Aka-chin?" He asked curious.

His innocent question made silence fall in the room once again; the silence was so dense and heavy that when Akashi stooped eating, the noise of his fork on the plate looked eternal. The captain of Kiseki no Sedai slowly cleaned his mouth with a tissue, than put his hands on the table and crossed his legs. "It was good." He stated quietly, smiling.

Kagami and Takao sighed out of relief, but remained in a state of alert, as if they expected some forks to appear from nowhere and fly towards their heads.

"Then are you gonna invite Kagami next time too?" Kuroko asked a little hopefully.

Akashi gave a slight nod, which could mean "_Yes _", but also "_Okay, but if he touches you again I'll kill him_", which wasn't actually reassuring at all: the captain of Kiseki no Sedai seemed to be particularly possessive towards his ex-players.

"You can go now." Akashi allowed. He didn't need to say it twice; Kagami immediately stood up and directed himself towards the door. "Thanks a kot! Kuroko, let's go!" He exclaimed. Kuroko greeted his ex-companions and followed his ace and then they went out together. Immediately after, even Midorima and Takao took advantage of the moment to run away.

The ones who was still there stayed silent for a while, then Aomine stood up.

"Well, I'd get going too. Kise, let's…" He started, but Akashi shook his head.

"Akashicchi…?" Kise murmured. He smiled uncertainly. "What are you planning?"

Akashi pointed at the kitchen and smiled dangerously.

"Well… someone will have to wash the dishes, right?"

**xxx[…just because there was almost no AoKise in this story~]xxx**

"It's so unfair~ Why could Midorimacchi leave and not me? He didn't help out in the kitchen, I have!"

Aomine sarcastically rolled his eyes; he had his arms plunged into dishes soap to his elbows and the situation was already annoying enough without having to endure Kise's complaining too.

"But at least we have had a good lunch, don't you agree Aominecchi?"

"Kise. I'm about to hit you with… with something," Aomine replied annoyed while looking for some blunt instrument around himself. Kise looked worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You. Talk. Too. Much." Aomine hissed. "However, the lunch was nothing special." He repeated under his breath. He was starting to get irritated: not only Kagami had beaten him once on a basketball field, but now he was stealing Kise's and Kuroko's attention from him, too! He wasn't sure he could stand this, for Christ's sake.

Kise stayed silent for a few minutes, then smiled. "You're blushing, Aominecchi. Could it be that you're jealous of Kagamicchi?" he asked bluntly. Aomine blushed even more and was about to hit him for real, but Kise anticipated him by kissing him lightly on the lips.

"To think you'd get jealous for something so silly! Kagamicchi can cook, okay, but you're special too, Aominecchi." Kise laughed a little, but he was cut short as Aomine pressed their lips together again, this time with more passion.

"Ryouta, Daiki, what are you doing in there~?" Akashi chirped from the other room.

The two lovers stopped kissing immediately and turned away from each other.

"NOTHING!" They answered blushing furiously -Aomine would like to drown himself into the soap.

"Okay." Akashi replied softly, as he knew exactly what were they doing. Murasakibara leaned to him and nuzzled his face into his neck. "Aka-chin…" he whispered.

"What, Atsushi?"

"There's no fruit anymore."

"…"

**[And that's really the end~]**

* * *

**Please review ;)**


End file.
